


Contest Prize: A Star Trek Halloween

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anime style, Gen, Halloween, Slice of Life, contest prize, fanfic adaptation, inspired by fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: It's Halloween on the Enterprise and Kirk has the perfect costume to win the contest! Or so he thinks. Will our beloved captain emerge victorious or suffer a humiliating defeat? A fanfic recreation of contest winner caboosemcgrief's Halloween comic on Deviantart.





	Contest Prize: A Star Trek Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Star Trek Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466364) by caboosemcgrief. 



> A few months ago, I ran a Star Trek Winter Contest on deviantart. Caboosemcgrief was one of the prizewinners and one of her requests was a writing of her Star Trek Halloween comic. So, I don't own anything in this fanfic, not even the plot.

Captain's Personal Log Stardate Unknown

Today's a very special day, Halloween on the U.S.S. Enterprise and we're all throwing a party!  It has the usual, music, dancing, food, but the most important part is the costume contest!  The rules are simple, come in a costume and everyone votes for the best one, which is usually my costume.  Unfortunately, you can't vote for yourself in order to be a good sportsman.  Just as well, I don't need to vote for myself to win.  Especially when I'm going as the most iconic horror villain in all of history!  That's right, Michael Myers, the young boy who got sent to an asylum for murdering his sister!  I've got everything from the strange clothes to the fake blood and the butcher knife!  I know Michael Myers is supposed to have a mask, but do you really want to cover up this beautiful face?

I walked into the Rec Room and the crew went all out decorating for the party!  Cobwebs, rubber spiders, bats, Halloween themed food, you name it!  Even if none of it could compare to the glory of me!  Everyone gazed at me in my brilliant costume as I walked into the room!  Even Spock in his somewhat acceptable vampire costume was in awe at my choice!  Unfortunately, he couldn't give me the praise I deserve because he was talking to Chekov in a cowboy costume.  Ever since he watched Westworld, he's been obsessed with the Wild West.  I'd hate to think about how ridiculous he would act if we ended up on a Wild West type of planet.

"I want to suck your blood...?" Spock said to Chekov with his hands up and his fake fangs on full display.

"No, no..." Chekov told Spock with a shake of his head.  "It's I  _vant_ to suck your blood.  We've been over dis."

"Forgive me, Mr. Chekov, but this behavior hardly seems logical for a vampire," Spock explained to the young ensign with an eyebrow raise.  "Were a vampire going to suck someone's blood, they would simply lurk behind them and bite their neck."

"Then maybe you're a stupid vampire," I suggested brilliantly.

Spock turned to face me and raised his eyebrow.  "I suppose that would work," he said in acknowledgement.  "Excellent choice of costume, Captain."

"Yeah, you make a great Norman Bates!" Chekov said with excitement.

Norman Bates?  The motel owner with mommy issues?  Was Chekov serious?

"Actually, Mr. Chekov, I believe that our Captain is dressed as Michael Myers," Spock explained to the dim-witted Chekov.

"Exactly!" I said beaming with pride at my first officer's accuracy.

"Oh, sorry Keptin," Chekov said sheepishly.  "Great choice, but..."

Before Chekov could finish his sentence, Bones joined us wearing his own unoriginal skeleton costume.

"An interesting choice of costume, Doctor," Spock told Bones.  "I assume that this is a reference to Captain Kirk's nickname for you?"

"And I suppose you picked a costume that represents your cold-blooded heart?" Bones said in retaliation.

"Why, thank you, Doctor," Spock responded, taking Bones's insult as a compliment.

I got tired of being ignored, so I made a noise with my throat.  Which didn't work, because Bones turned to Chekov.

"A wild west cowboy," Bones said to Chekov with approval.  "Don't tell me you're still on that Westworld kick."

"You have to admit, it vould make an excellent theme park!" Chekov said excitedly.  "Provided the robots don't get sentient and try to kill you."

Again, I made a noise with my throat and Bones finally noticed me.

"Hey, Jim," Bones said, checking out my amazing costume!  "I didn't think you'd go as Norman Bates."

"Michael Myers," I quickly corrected.

"Then why aren't you wearing a mask?" Bones asked.

"You really want me to cover up this pretty face with a mask?" I asked them, bewildered that he would even suggest a horrible thing!

"Actually, the captain really needs no mask," Spock said to Bones.  I knew I could always count on him to defend me!  "The character of Michael Myers wears a mask that looks similar to his face."

I take that back!  Spock is a backstabbing pointy-eared bastard!

"You know, now that you say that, I think I see it," Chekov said, scanning  _my_ face as if it were a piece at an art museum!

"I'll have you know that my face looks nothing like Michael Myers mask!" I told them both defensively and then turned to Bones.  "Right, Bones?"

Unfortunately, Bones wouldn't come to my defense because he was too busy staring at someone else at the party.  Some friend.  Then, out of nowhere, he laughed like crazy!  "Look at Scotty!" he managed to say between laughs.  So we did and I couldn't help but join in!  There was our Chief Engineer wearing cat ears and a tail talking to Uhura in a sexy witch costume!

"Did Scotty lose a bet or have too much Scotch Vhiskey?" Chekov asked, laughing along with us.

"Perhaps Mr. Scott simply forgot about the Halloween party and had to make a costume with very little time available to him," Spock suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Either way, I know who I'm voting for," McCoy said, recovering from his laughter.

"The votes!" I said as I remembered and then left to go cast mine.

I walked to the table with the voting PADD with my chest puffed out and my head held high, ready to cast my vote.  At least, I would've been had Christine not been casting her vote.

"Hello, Captain," she said as she noticed me behind her and she was dressed in a costume that I think is supposed to be a cheerleading pumpkin.  "Great Norman Bates costume."

"Michael Myers!" I told her defensively.

"Sorry, wrong guess," Christine said, standing in front of the PADD.  "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

"Great!" I said huffing at Christine's indecisiveness.  "I even know who I'm voting for!"

Then, out of nowhere, Sulu popped up in his pirate outfit and had to act like he was better than everyone!  "Why, thank you, Captain!" the annoying helmsman smugly said to me.  "I'm quite confident in my chances!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Sulu's delusions.  "I highly doubt that an unknown pirate is going to win the costume contest," I told him.

"And I suppose a Norman Bates knock off would be a better choice?" Sulu shot back with a humph.

"Michael Myers!" I told him angrily.  "And, if you paid attention to anyone other than yourself, you would have figured that out!"

"I'm done casting my vote!" Christine told us and then practically sped out of there.

It was my turn and, as I was casting my vote, Sulu had to make a snide remark.  "You do know that we're not allowed to vote for ourselves."

"Of course I know that!" I reminded Sulu as I casted my vote for Scotty.

If I can't vote for myself, I'm not voting for someone who will beat me.  So, I went back to enjoy the party or, at least, try to enjoy it while waiting for the computer to announce ME as the winner.  Finally, it was time for the announcements and I couldn't wait to hear the computer call my name!

"The ballots have been counted and the winner is..." the computer said in its broken voice.  "Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott."

"WHAT?" Sulu and I exclaimed at the same time.

All we could do is wallow in our own misery as Scotty accepted his prize, our cries drowned out by the applause from the rest of the crew.

The next day, I was in the Captain's chair still sulking about my unfair loss when Yeoman Rand gave me a PADD to sign.

"I'm sorry you didn't win the contest, Captain," she said to me with a disgusting pity.  "For what it's worth, I loved your Norman Bates costume."

That was the final straw!  I ended up shouting so loud that my crew still claims that the entire ship heard me!

"MICHAEL MYERS!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
